


Steven Universe One Shots

by SardsSU



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 05:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SardsSU/pseuds/SardsSU
Summary: This is a book of one shots of  the Crystal Gems. There will be reader insert one shots and regular Steven Universe one shots. Requests are welcome.Smut-freeLemon-free(I don't allow them on my page, but there will be romance and fluff)
Relationships: Amethyst/Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe), Amethyst/Peridot (Steven Universe), Bismuth/Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Crystal Gems (Steven Universe)/Reader, Lapis Lazuli/Pearl (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Pearl/Greg Universe, Pearl/Pink Diamond’s Original Pearl | Volleyball, Rose Quartz/Greg Universe, Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Steven Universe One Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a one shot of if Peridot was with the other gems when Steven and Pearl reveal that Rose Quartz was Pink Diamond.

**Peridot's POV:**

I come out of the bathroom when I hear Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl's little commotion.

**Amethyst-** Pearl, what's going on? You've been acting so weird today, like you are afraid of something? Please tell us what's wrong.

I see Pearl covering her mouth, trying to say something but couldn't.

**Me-** What's going on?

**Garnet-** Pearl has been acting off today. It looks like she's trying tell us something but she can't. She said Steven went inside her gem but she can't tell us why.

**Me-** How did Steven get inside Pearl's gem?

**Pearl-** I can store many things in my gem. But I lost my phone. He's in there looking and I have his phone right here next to me on the counter.

Steven's phone buzzes. She looks at it and then her gem glows. A few seconds later, Steven comes out of her gem, falling onto the floor and Pearl covers her mouth.

**Steven-** I know.

Pearl uncovers her mouth, tearing up and shaking.

**Pearl-** I wanted to tell you for so long...

Tell him what?

**St-** Mom was Pink Diamond....

Garnet and Amethyst were shocked, as I was shocked as well. I widened my eyes as Garnet gasps, putting her hands up to her mouth.

**A-** WHAAAAAAAAAATTTTT????!!!!

Moments later the three of us are sitting on the couch as Pearl and Steven explaining as we try to process this revealed information. 

**A-** Let me get this straight....Rose Quartz, leader of the Crystal Gems, Steven's mom...was actually PINK DIAMOND?!

**St-** She faked her own shattering, and reformed to be Rose all the time.

**Pearl-** Pink Diamond's final command to me was that no could know...but now that Steven does, I can finally tell you all everything.

**A-** Phew. I mean, a pink lion, a pink sword, and now Pink Diamond?! Oh. If you told me those Rose invented cotton candy I'd believe it. *elbows Garnet* right Garnet? Garnet?

Garnet doesn't say anything as she shakily stands and and walks away from the couch.

**Garnet-** Rose...she...she...

She clench her fists as she struggles to keep it together, then crossing her arms, groaning and unfusing. I see that Sapphire is upset as Ruby was concerned for her.

**Ruby-** Sapphire...

**Sapphire-** SHE LIED TO US! SHE LIED ABOUT EVERYTHING!

There is now ice on the floor.

**S-** She held our hands, looked at us in the eyes and told us to never question who we are as Garnet. We never questioned ourselves.

**R-** We couldn't have known.

**S-** No. You couldn't have known. You never know what's going on. That's what I'm for.

**R-** Sapphire...

**S-** But I NEVER looked into her! I TRUSTED her!

She turns around and walks to the warp pad.

**S-** I have made her fools of us all.

Ruby runs after her.

**R-** SAPPHIRE WAAAAIIIITTT!!!

**St-** Guys!

Steven starts to run after them but slipped and flipped back onto the ice.

**R-** Please! We can just stray calm a-an-and talk about this, right? Let's just talk.

**S-** Talk about what? How our relationship is based on a lie?

A tear streams down her face as she starts to cry.

**S-** What else is there to say?

Sapphire warps away. Ruby collapse onto her knees.

**Pearl-** Ruby...I'm so sorry.

Steven lifts himself up.

**St-** Come on, Pearl. Help me explain everything to Sapphire.

**Pearl-** Right.

Pearl walks to the warp pad as Steven carefully stood up. He carefully walks on the ice. He goes to Ruby, putting a hand on her shoulder as she starts tearing up.

**St-** Sit tight, Ruby. We will go and find Sapphire.

**R-** Okay.

Ruby starts crying as Steven joins Pearl on the warp pad and they warp away.

Amethyst and I are still sitting on the couch. I kinda couldn't believe what just happened. First thing that Steven said that his mother was Pink Diamond, and the next thing you know is that Sapphire ran off to who knows where.

And to be honest, I don't know what to feel. I had only emerged sometime after Pink Diamond was shattered, which has now confirmed to be false. I never knew a whole lot about her. I didn't even know who Rose Quartz or the Crystal Gems were. What will happen from now on? What was going to happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it seemed boring at the end. I didn't know how to end it. This was originally going to go up until Ruby proposed to Sapphire, but I decided that it would be better. Sorry that this ended up being pretty short.


End file.
